


Crowley's Very Romantic Date

by boredom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1920s AU, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Egypt AU, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: Crowley and Ezra have been together for years, and Crowley can't imagine a life without him. So maybe it's time to pop the question? He just has to make sure his nerves don't get the best of him.Sequel to Serpents and Pyramids: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389866/chapters/58829137
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Crowley's Very Romantic Date

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years (One month later). This is probably the last thing I'l write for this AU, but I did want to do something cute and fun so I hope you enjoy. Have a great week and may your 2021 be better than your 2020. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this because I missed the camels, even though they're barely in this.

Crowley had never felt so nervous. His hands were sweating, his armpits were sweating, everything was sweating. He took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, hands braced on the sink as if it were the only thing holding him up. 

"You're gonna be fine. He's going to say yes," he said. The ring was in his pocket. While it wasn't a gaudy, ostentatious thing, it felt like a heavy, large ring right now. What if Ezra saw the outline and deduced what he was up to? What if he said no? What if he said yes? 

"Maybe I should wait," he said, splashing more water on his face. He had been splashing water on his face for the better part of twenty minutes and now his shirt and hair were both soaked. "No reason to change the status quo. We're happy as is. No need to get married. Why do people even bother to get married in the first place?" 

"Crowley, are you alright?" Ezra asked from the other side of the bathroom door. 

Shit, he had hoped Ezra would be engrossed in his next novel and not notice Crowley's absence for at least another hour. 

"Yup, just fine angel. Don't remember Egypt being this hot." 

Ezra laughed. "It's certainly better than Vietnam last summer. I thought I would drown in the humidity." 

Crowley smiled at the memory. "Yeah, that's true." 

"Are you sure you're alright?" He was back to sounding worried. 

Crowley really should open the door, convince him that he was fine, everything was fine, there was nothing to worry about. Except he looked like a mess and couldn't get his armpits to stop sweating. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be out in a few minutes." 

"We need to go pick up the camels, remember." 

Crowley nodded. "Yeah, I remember. I'm coming out, don't worry." 

He was worried though. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and glanced at it. It had little wings etched into the sides, no diamond or anything. Crowley didn't think Ezra would like something like that. He hoped he liked this ring. Maybe if he didn't want to get married he could always say it was a gift. Yeah, that was plan B. It'd have to be plan B because Crowley could not lose the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

He slipped the ring in his pocket and opened the bathroom door. He would propose to Ezra tonight and then they'd go from there. He loved him, with all his heart, and he knew Ezra felt the same. Why shouldn't they make their love a permanent thing? Why shouldn't they make a promise to be together forever? Ezra was going to say yes, he was sure of it." 

oOoOoOo

The camels were happy to see him. Freddy, Bentley, and James all running up to them as soon as they entered the camel sanctuary. 

"Oh! They remembered me!" Ezra said, giggling as Freddy went and rubbed his face on Ezra's neck. "I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye, I was dealing with somethings," he said, patting Bentley's nose as James started chewing on his head. 

"Of course they remember you. Camels have good memories, they can hold a grudge for a lifetime." Crowley said. Freddy stopped rubbing against Ezra and bit Crowley's ear. "Oi, why do you love him more than you love me?" 

"Good thing I'm on their good side," Ezra said, petting James' mangy neck. "Retirement seems to be doing them some good." 

"Yeah, well, they're about to be thrown into the trenches." He smiled. It was good to be back, surrounded by the creatures that brought him comfort when he was at his lowest. 

They decided to come back for a quick trip. The plan was to hike out into the desert for the day, spend the night, and then return the following day. It should be easy enough for the now-retired (and lazy) camels and would give them a chance to have a vacation that didn't end with some sort of adventure. Crowley loved the adventures, he did. He wouldn't be with Ezra still if he was tired of constantly running about. But it would be nice for them to have a quick trip, not for a book, but for themselves. Egypt still held so many treasures, but the only one he was concerned about was the man currently being surrounded by camels that all wanted pets. 

Crowley smiled and committed the scene to memory. He'd draw it later, for now, they had to get going. 

"Alright, you lot, come on. We're burning daylight. The hike should only be about nine hours, then we can stop and relax." 

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Ezra said, grabbing the equipment and starting to load up the camels. They still listened to him immediately, while Crowley always struggled to get them to sit still. How was he so good with such stubborn animals. 

"Well, angel, I'll give you a hint. It's in the desert." 

"So no oasis or anything?" 

Crowley shook his head. "Not this time. It's just a nice place not too far from the city, but far enough that we should be pretty isolated." 

"I'm sure I'll be much faster than my first time out in the desert. I've been quite active recently." 

"Like the time you had a sword fight on top of a castle roof with that evil baron? Or that time you got lost in the Indian Jungle and had to rely on a tiger to lead you back to civilization?"

Ezra laughed. "You make it sound like I'm the only one who's ever done anything active. I quite remember you managing to leap onto a moving train and scale the Alps in nothing more but a light shirt and some worn shoes." 

"Yeah, how about this time we make a promise not to get involved with any evil beings? I don't want to have to fight off the scorpion king while you climb to the top of the pyramids." 

"Oh, but that would be so much fun."

Crowley grinned and wrapped an arm around Ezra's shoulders. "It would be fun, but my poor body needs to rest. I can't keep up with you, angel." 

Ezra smacked him playfully on the arm. "Oh, hush you. You get into just as much trouble as I do. I've had to swing in to save you more than once. You seem to have a knack for getting cursed." 

Crowley laughed. "If you say so. Come on, let's finish loading up the camels. I see they've been well taken care of here, probably got lazy while I was away. It'll be a miracle if I can whip them back into shape." 

They finished loading up their supplies, which were minimal thanks to the short trip. Crowley knew his camels were old and out of shape, they wouldn't do well in a long journey, but a quick trip to the Sahara and back were bound to be just what they all needed. 

The desert was just as he remembered, dunes of gold splaying out into a never-ending sea that blended with the sky. He smiled and took a deep breath in, letting the smell of sand and heat take over his senses. 

"I hope I won't get sunburned like last time," Ezra said, adjusting his hat. 

"Don't worry, you will." Crowley smiled and took his hand as they began to walk. The dunes were just as slippery and unstable as he remembered. Thankfully, his life of adventure had kept him fit, but it was still a different experience walking on constantly shifting sand as opposed to stable rocks or hilly forests. 

They talked for hours, making each other laugh until they cried, recounting old journeys and tales. Ezra was particularly fond of the Haiku story. While in Japan, Crowley had accidentally entered into a haiku battle. His Japanese was subpar at best and he didn't quite understand the haiku structure. English (or, literature, he supposed) was never his strong suit and sadly, the wordsmith of the pair had gotten drunk off sake with a group of Geisha's and was about as much use as a rock. Somehow, someway, Crowley managed to deliver a half-decent haiku and won third place. He didn't know what his haiku was about, though he distinctly remembered saying something about frogs and tofu. It still made Ezra laugh every time. 

Eventually, as the day got hotter and the sun got brighter, they lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and break from all this adventuring and whatnot. 

The ring was still securely in Crowley's pocket, though he suspected the camels knew something was up. How they knew, he didn't know. Those bloody bastards sometimes acted more human than camel. The plan was simple. Once they set up camp for the night, they would look at the stars. Then they would have sex. Then Crowley would propose. Although, maybe he should wait until they were back in Cairo just in case Ezra said no, he could run away more easily. 

No! It was more romantic this way. And Ezra would say yes. They had talked about marriage before. They both knew this was the next step. It would be fine. It would all be fine. As long as Crowley didn't accidentally get cursed again. But, he wasn't planning on opening any temples, so they should be fine. 

After a few more hours of walking, they finally stopped to set up camp. The camels rolled around in the sand once relieved of their burdens. 

"Dramatic things," Crowley muttered. "The packs weren't even that heavy." 

Ezra just laughed and kissed him on the cheek before returning to set up the tent. They relaxed for a bit longer, Crowley sketching out the scene of Ezra earlier surrounded by camels. Ezra was scribbling in his journal. 

"Is this going into another book?" 

He shook his head. "No, but I like to remember. There are so many good things that have happened to me, it still sometimes feels like a dream." 

Crowley reached over and squeezed his hand. "I feel the same. You're a dream, Ezra. You're better than a dream because you're here." 

"You're better than a dream, too, my dear. Even in my wildest imaginations, I couldn't come up with someone as great as you." He beamed. 

They continued to sit in comfortable silence, each working on their projects as the day shifted to evening. Thanks to their quick trip, Crowley was able to bring a much better feast than dried meat and camel's milk. Wine, bread, smoked pheasant, and for dessert, some angel's food cake with a homemade jam. Ezra was delighted with the little picnic, complete with candles and a soft blanket spread on the sand. 

The sky finally darkened into a deep purple as the first few stars of the evening dotted the sky like little diamonds. 

Crowley stretched out on the blanket and looked up. "I'm glad I get to see this. All those years in Egypt, and I never got to see the stars." 

Ezra laid down next to him, lacing their fingers together. "It is beautiful. Wait a few more hours, and it'll be like an explosion of light. Do you remember that one painting you did, the deep blue one with the white-streaked across it? It'll look like that." 

Crowley grinned as more and more stars appeared. "Know your constellations, angel?" 

"Not very well. There are always too many. How am I supposed to know the difference between one small white dot and another small white dot?" 

"We could always make up our own stories, that's what they did before. Look up at the sky and take pictures and stories out of nothing." 

"Well not nothing, dear. They usually had some connection with mythology." 

"Alright, alright. DOn't get smart with me." He lifted their hands to the sky and pointed at a cluster of stars. "There, that one's a camel. The Great Pain." 

Ezra laughed. "Are you still mad at Freddie for biting your ear?"

Crowley snorted. "Of course I am. I spend thousands of pounds making sure he's comfortable, and he repays me by biting me on the ear." 

"Maybe that's his way of showing love?" Ezra was grinning ear to ear, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"If it's his way of showing love, why doesn't he bite you on the ear more often?" 

They continued like this for some time, pointing out stars and constellations, creating stories about them, moving closer and closer to one another as the night went on and grew colder. 

Eventually, they were pressed shoulder to shoulder and Crowley decided he had spent long enough looking at stars. He wanted to look at something much more beautiful. 

He rolled to face Ezra and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ezra wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his lips parting slightly with a sigh.

Crowley took this opportunity to slip his tongue between his lips, tasting the wine they had drunk earlier. Ezra shifted closer, pulling Crowley down so he was laying on top of him, his legs wrapped around his hips. 

"Eager?" Crowley asked, pulling back slightly so he could nibble on Ezra's ear. 

"I'm always eager with you," Ezra said, letting out a soft moan as Crowley found the sensitive spot on his neck and sucked on it. 

His hands were stroking down his sides, his hips, his legs. Ezra's own hands were tangled in his hair his lips trailing across Crowley's temple and cheeks. 

"Fiendish thing," Ezra murmured. "Bringing me out here just so you can have your wicked way with me." 

Crowley grinned and nipped at Ezra's exposed collar bone. "You're not putting up very much of a fight."

"You devil," Ezra moaned, his hips bucking up as he sought to get closer to Crowley. "I believe you've cast some sort of spell on me. It's the eyes, I think. The eye and the voice. Who can resist such as the wicked, silver tongue." 

Crowley sat back for a moment, just long enough to pull Ezra's shirt over his head, exposing his torso to the chilly night air. He grinned before diving back down and leaving a trail of licks and bites on the creamy pale skin. 

"You've never complained about my tongue or voice before. I remember a few instances where you've enjoyed the fruits of my labor spectacularly." 

He was down at Ezra's pants now, undoing one button at a time as slow as possible. Ezra was gasping and writhing on the ground, wanting more but unable to say it. 

"Besides," he said, finally undoing the last button and tugging them off his legs, "how can you say I'm seducing you when you're lying there like the most delectable feast I've ever seen." 

Ezra giggled and pulled Crowley back up to kiss him on the lips once more, his hands working at the buttons on Crowley's shirt, slowly exposing his skin to the air inch by inch. 

"We both know you're the delectable one here, my dear." 

"Hmm, hard disagree, angel. It's impossible to keep my hands off of you. I should get canonized a saint for not jumping you every time I see you."

Ezra laughed and shifted so they were closer. "Whatever you say, my dear. I'll write a letter to the pope." 

"Good. Someone has to recognize my good deeds." Crowley returned to Ezra's collar bone, sucking more marks onto the pale skin. This wasn't the first time they had had sex outdoors, but each time held a sort of magical quality that made the experience that much better. 

There was something a bit wild and untamed about being outside, underneath the stars and moon, with the night air creating an even bigger contrast between the warmth of their bodies and the cool breeze that left a prickle of goosebumps along bits of skin that wasn't covered by the other's body or lips. It was, perhaps, his favorite way to have sex, and the fact that they didn't indulge often made the times they did make love even better. 

Of course, there was something wonderful about beds and being surrounded by four walls. For one thing, it tended to be more comfortable. More than once Crowley or Ezra was stabbed with a stick or persistent rock. That always ruined the mood. But he was lucky, the dunes were soft on his knees, the blanket providing the perfect barrier as it molded to Ezra's body and provided Crowley with the perfect cushion. 

Crowley continued to kiss him, deeply, lovingly, as his fingers started to prepare his body. 

"Did you bring oil?" Ezra asked, pushing him back slightly. 

Crowley scoffed. "Really? You don't think I came prepared? Why do you think I dragged you out to the desert in the first place?" He pulled out a little bottle of pear flavored oil and dribbled some on his fingers, pressing them to Ezra's lips. 

Ezra rolled his eyes but took the digits in his mouth and sucked on them. Now, Crowley had been told, multiple times, that his tongue could do amazing things. That didn't mean that Ezra wasn't talented in his own right. The way it swirled around his fingers, sucking lightly, well it was almost enough to make Crowley come right then and there. He controlled himself, of course. He didn't want the fun to end too early. 

Ezra released the digits with a pop and smiled. "I do like pears. You did put a lot of thought into this." 

Crowley put more oil on his fingers and went back to his preparations. "Of course I did. I know you have standards."

Ezra beamed. Damn, that smile could light up the night. Crowley tucked a curl behind his ear and gave him a soft kiss. He never knew he could love someone as much as he loved Ezra. From his smile to his eyes, to his body, to the way he spoke to his kindness to his bastardness, he loved everything about him. He wouldn't change anything about him. 

He had wondered why it was so important that he get married, why it was so important that he proposed. But he knew, deep down he knew, it was because he couldn't imagine life without Ezra. He didn't want to imagine life without Ezra. 

They made love under the stars, soft, slow, and gentle. While they both loved it a bit rough on occasion, there was something nice about taking one's time, familiarizing yourself with your partner's body, mapping every curve and patch of skin with hands and tongue. 

Ezra's legs were tight around his waist, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, pressing Crowley so close it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Crowley couldn't get enough of him, wanting to taste and touch every part of his body, only hindered because of his tight grip on his shoulders. He would have bruises tomorrow and he didn't care. He was just focused on the here and now, a fantasy he never thought would come true nowhere, in his grasp. 

"I'm so glad I met you," Crowley whispered into Ezra's ear. "I'm so glad you found me." 

"I'm glad to have met you too, my dear. I love you." 

Crowley grinned. "I love you too." 

They both climaxed not long afterward, bodies sweaty and sore from the day's hike and evening's sex. Crowley didn't think he had ever been so satisfied but here he was, panting on a blanket in the Sahara, heart pounding and mind blissfully blank. 

It didn't stay that way for long. He had a job to do, after all. All this time, all this planning, he wasn't going to waste a second. The stars were still bright overhead, enough for them o see. 

He got up, hoping the proposal would be quick and then they could resume their cuddling. 

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked, his voice a bit drowsy as sleep threatened to take him. 

"One second, angel. I need to get something." He managed to find his pants, flung into the desert earlier in their fervor to undress one another. 

He swallowed and pulled out the ring. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and turned back to Ezra. Should he put on clothes for this? They were the only ones out here, but for some reason proposing naked seemed... unnecessarily crass. Best put on pants, just in case. 

"Crowley, are you alright?" Ezra asked from the blanket. 

His heart was pounding once more, this time not from sex, but nerves. All of the fear and anxiety he had had earlier had come rushing back. 

"Yup, I'm fine, angel." He turned around. It was a simple question. Just get down on one knee and ask. That's all he had to do. Ask. Just ask. 

Somehow, he did find his way onto one knee. Maybe because he was so nervous, his legs were shaking and refused to hold him up any longer. 

He held out the ring. He had an entire speech prepared. It was funny, heartfelt, and sweet. It reminded Ezra of the good times, reaffirmed his love for him, and talked about just how much he meant to him. Crowley had practiced it for weeks, painstakingly rewriting and rehearsing until he made it sing like poetry. Shakespeare himself would be jealous of the sweet words Crowley had constructed. 

"Ezra, marriage?" 

Well, that didn't go according to plan. Maybe he should try again?

Ezra started to laugh. Crowley bit his lip. Maybe he should wait until Ezra was finished laughing. 

"Oh, Crowley, dear," Ezra said between wheezing breaths. This wasn't going how he planned. 

Ezra rolled off the blanket, found his pants, and started to dig through the pockets. He let out a triumphant cry and held out a ring of his own. 

"Great minds do think alike." 

Crowley stared at the ring for a moment, his brain struggling to comprehend what Ezra was doing. He did get it, eventually, and smiled. 

"So is that a yes?" 

"Only if you say yes to me." 

"Then yes." He took the ring from Ezra and slipped his own onto his finger. 

"Oh, it's beautiful," Ezra breathed, examining it on his finger. 

"Yours is great too, angel," Crowley said. It was a bit hard to see in the night, but he could tell it was a gold band, not too simple, though there appeared to be a design etched into the side, perhaps stars? He'd have to look at it more in the daytime. 

"You fiend, I was going to ask you in front of the pyramids. I can't believe you beat me to the punch." Ezra said, still grinning ear to ear. 

"Don't feel too bad, I had an entire speech prepared about how much I loved you." 

"Yes, well, I supposed just simply saying marriage gets right to the point." He kissed his cheek. "I am so happy. Thank you, dear. You truly are the love of my life." 

Crowley hugged him, squeezing him tight. "You're the love of my life too. And now you're stuck with me forever." 

"That doesn't sound like such a bad thing." 

No, being with Ezra for the rest of his life didn't sound like such a bad thing. There were many more adventures to go on, many more people to see, many more treasures to find, but none would be as interesting, as lovely, or as perfect as the man in his arms right now. And that made Crowley the happiest man in the world.


End file.
